


Some things are too good to be true

by SapphireMist_Misty



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 15:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15367275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireMist_Misty/pseuds/SapphireMist_Misty





	Some things are too good to be true

_A pink haired female sighed quietly watching the couple from a distance. She knew he would never see her. After all she died and so did Kerumi but he didn't turn into a ghost like her. Her hands turned into fists as she looked down and cried silently. She moved her hands to her chest and grasped the white dress she wore. She didn't know what she was expecting so, she turned around and walked away._

~~

A young female sat at her hospital bed, staring out of the window next to her. She was able to see herself in the reflection. Her mouth was stitched together and she had small stitches covering her arms. Was it a dream? It couldn't of been. Everything felt so real. But who was the blue haired boy again? She turned away from the window and looked around the room. She looked at the table next to her which had a vase of flowers and her poetry book next to it. She grabbed the book and started flicking through it. Her eyebrows furrowed as she flicked through the pages. She barely remembered writing some of the entries. She shut the book and sighed laying down to get some sleep.

~~

_The girl seemed angry and confused as she turned the knife towards herself and pushed it through. She basked in the screams of the people around her as she pulled it out before collapsing. Her vision blurred before she fell on the floor and passed out._

~~

The poet kneeled by her toilet, crying silently. Her stomach hurt like hell and she kept seeing this boy in her head. She grasped her head, digging her fingernails into the soft flesh. She curled up into a ball on the bathroom floor. And she continued. To cry.

~~

_A girl sat on the floor bowing to a robot? She said sorry countless times as she went into a mindset of something she wanted to forget. Then the boy said **her** name._

~~

The pink haired girl winced slightly as she stared at the male that was introducing himself to the class. He looked oddly familiar. Thats when she heard his name. Rin Harumaki. Her eyes widened as she resisted the urge to run up and ask him about the killing game they were in. He was placed to sit next to her. She was still shocked. She tried to ignore him but when he said "Hanako? Is that you?". She turned to look at him and smiled sadly. But then she blinked and he was gone. Like in the game. She had one chance to get him but it was gone. And it never even _**existed**_  .

~~

Hanako sat on her sofa watching the tv when she head  _ **his**_ name. A worlds famous scientist. Thats who he was. She smiled softly before frowning. This feeling to the boy never left? Why didn't it? Why wouldn't it just go already? She got up and walked to the kitchen eyes searching for a certain object. Once she found it she held it towards herself cut the stitches on her mouth. She breathed in and out before crying out the name Rin as loud as she could.  She then moved the knife to where her heart would be and pushed it in saying a quiet goodbye.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

~~

 

A young blue haired boy sat in his garden, an aching feeling in his heart. He looked up and saw a piece of paper flying in the wind. He reached up and grabbed it. Then read it.

 

_Some things are too good to be true. Like you. Rin Harumaki._

 

The boy stiffened then grabbed his chest as memories of a pink haired poet filled his head. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

~~

 

Sadly, he never got to know who she was.


End file.
